Pups and the Gift of the Magi
Present gen Christmas Special Summary Smoky and Kailey love each other very much and want to prove it to each other by buying each other the perfect Christmas gift. There's only one problem. They don't have any money. What will each pup have to give up to get each other the perfect gift? Characters Main Characters: * Smoky * Kailey * Bandit * Tundra * Rocky Minor Characters: * Ryder * Rubble * Clerk * Shop Owner Story It was a snowy winter evening in Adventure Bay. Smoky and Kailey were window shopping as they stroll down the street side-by-side. They come to a brightly-lit window display. Smoky: See anything in there you want for Christmas? Kailey: Hmmm......(sees a toy boat) That! That's the new Mach 5 remote-controlled toy boat! I saw a commercial for it in September. It's supposed to be the best toy boat in the world! Smoky: (thinks to himself) That's a great idea! They continue walking down the street until they stopped at another display. It was filled with pup toys. There was one particular toy that caught Smoky's eye. It was a bacon-flavored chew toy. Smoky: I want that! I must have that chew toy! It's bacon flavored! Kailey: Calm down Smoky! (giggles)(thinks to herself) Now I know what to get him for Christmas! They continue on with their date. They finished the night by taking a walk up to the cliff by the Lookout and just stared out at the ocean. Kailey: Such a lovely night out! Smoky: Yeah....Although it's kinda chilly! Kailey: (giggles) Oh Smoky why don't we go inside and get warm? Smoky: Right behind you! Both pups quickly run inside to get warm. The next day, Bandit came over to hang out with Smoky. Smoky: Hi Bandit! Bandit: Hi Smoky! You excited for Christmas? Smoky: You know it! I have the perfect gift idea for Kailey! Bandit: What? Smoky: I want to get her the new Mach 5 remote-controlled toy boat. Bandit: Wow! Sounds like a great idea! Let's head into town to see how much it is. Smoky: Okay! The pups ride down to the store in Smoky's new police truck. When they arrive, they head inside to speak with the shop owner. Smoky: Excuse me! How much does that toy boat cost? (points at the boat) Shop Owner: Hmmm....(walks over and checks out the boat) That costs about $35. Smoky: Yikes. All I got is twenty dollars. Is there any way you can give me a discount for saving the day with the PAW Patrol? Shop Owner: I'm sorry but no. The only way I can give you the boat is if you give me something worth fifteen dollars to go with your twenty dollars. Smoky: I'll be back as soon as I look through my stuff! Shop Owner: Okay! Smoky and Bandit run out the door, hop in the truck, and head back to the Lookout. Meanwhile, Kailey was doing her own shopping. She headed down to the store where Smoky pointed out the chew toy. She entered the shop and spoke to the clerk. Kailey: Do you have the bacon-flavored chew toy in stock? Clerk: Yes we do! it's twenty-five dollars! Kailey: Oh.....I only got fifteen dollars. Clerk: Sorry but I can't accept that. Maybe if you brought something to trade, I will take that along with your fifteen dollars. Kailey: Thanks! Smoky seemed so excited for that toy, I can't disappoint him! (runs off to the Lookout) At the Lookout, Smoky is digging through his pup-house looking for something to trade. Rocky sees things flying out of his little brother's pup-house and went over to Bandit to see what's up. Rocky: What's Smoky doing? Bandit: He's searching for something to trade so he can buy Kailey the present that she pointed out to him during their date last night. Rocky: That's sweet. I'm sure Kailey will appreciate the effort he's putting in to get her what she wants. Smoky comes out of his pup-house looking a little sad. Rocky: What's wrong? Smoky: All I can trade is my teddy bear that Mom gave me when we were baby pups. Rocky: You can't give that away! That's the last thing you have to remember her by! Smoky: I.....I know but.....I need to do this! Kailey deserves that toy boat. Me buying it for her will prove to her how much she means to me! Rocky: Okay...If that's what you want to do. Rocky heads to the Lookout as Smoky and Bandit head to the shop. They approach the shop. Bandit had to nudge Smoky forward because he was starting to feel hesitant about trading his teddy. Bandit: C'mon Smoky! I thought you were doing this for Kailey? Smoky: I....I am. It's just that this teddy is very special to me! Bandit: And so is Kailey. Smoky: I know......Fine, lets get this over with! They enter the shop and go up to the counter. Shop Owner: You are back! And I see you brought something to trade along with your twenty dollars. Smoky: Y...yup... Shop Owner: So, may I have them please? Smoky: Oh......okay. The shop owner grabs the twenty dollars but had a hard time getting the teddy bear out of Smoky's paws. That is when Bandit had to step in. He pulls the stuffed bear away from Smoky and the shop owner examines it. Shop Owner: Seems in good condition. But what is that smell? Smoky: Oh...the smell... Shop Owner: Yeah! What is that? Smoky: When I bring him to the pup-park, i "mark my territory" on him so another pup won't take him. Shop Owner: Ewww....Well, I'll wash him before I sell him. He puts the teddy bear in the back room, puts the twenty dollars into the register, and hands Smoky the toy boat for Kailey. Smoky: Thanks......I guess. Smoky and Bandit hop back into Smoky's police truck and head back to the Lookout. Little did those two pups know that they were being watched by a pup in the shadows. Meanwhile, Kailey had finally found something to trade for Smoky's gift. Her favorite rope toy that she had growing up. Kailey: Looks like my favorite blanket will have to do....(sighs as she looks at it)....This is the last thing i have that connects me to my family.......oh well. I got to remember that I'm doing this for Smoky. He would be heartbroken if I didn't get him that chew toy. Kailey puts the blanket on her back and runs towards the store in town. She arrives a half an hour before the store closed. Clerk: Oh, you're back! Find anything to trade me? Kailey: Yes I did! Clerk: What did you bring me? Kailey: I.....I......I brought my favorite blanket. (reluctantly hands it over to him along with her money). Clerk: Nice quality blanket. I'm sorry that you have to give it up. Are you sure you want to do this? Kailey: I......I'm sure! Clerk: Okay! He places the blanket on a shelf, puts the money in the register, and hands her the chew toy. Kailey: Thanks! Clerk: No problem. She puts the toy in her mouth as she runs off back towards the Lookout. Once again, there was a pup in the shadows watching as she leaves. On Christmas, the pups were busy decorating the tree with Christmas ornaments, baking Christmas cookies, and singing Christmas carols. There were only two pups not overly excited, and they were Smoky and Kailey. Both pups were still getting over losing the most valuable things in their lives. Rocky and Tundra saw how upset the two pups were and decided to speak with each pup seperately. Rocky walks up to Smoky who was laying on the ground sad. Rocky: You okay Smoky? Smoky: I guess.... Rocky: You miss your bear don't you? Smoky: yeah... Rocky: It's okay Smoky! Your bear may be gone but you still have those memories from when we were little. Smoky: I know, but that bear was special to me! Mom gave it to me after I was born. Rocky: I know and I know how much you loved that bear but you know that whether you have it or not, Mom and Dad will always be there watching over you. Smoky: I know. Rocky: And don't you think they are proud of you for joining the PAW Patrol? They'd be glad that you want to help people and animals! Don't worry little bro! It will be okay! Smoky: Thanks Rocky! I feel better! Smoky gives Rocky a big hug. Rocky: Anytime Smoky! Now come on, we got some homemade decorations to put up. Smoky: Okay! Let's go! Meanwhile, Tundra had walked over to see if Kailey was okay. Tundra: Kailey, is something wrong? Kailey: Well......yes.. Tundra: What? Kailey: A couple of days ago, I went to the store to buy Smoky a Christmas present... Tundra: So? What's wrong with that? Kailey: Well, to buy it for him, I had to trade the store clerk my blanket that I had when I was seperated from my family. Tundra: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! But couldn't you have bought him something a little less expensive? Kailey: You should have seen his face when he saw it in the store window. I said that he must have it and......I just don't want to disappoint him. Tundra: That's very sweet of you Kailey! Smoky will love the gift. Still, I'm sorry you had to give up your blanket to do so. (gives her a hug) Kailey: It's okay I guess. As long as Smoky loves the gift. Tundra: Why don't you come help me finish decorating the tree? Kailey: Okay! Tundra and Kailey head off to decorate the tree as the night air grew cold. The next day was Christmas Day and now all the pups were excited. They all finished getting ready, left milk and cookies out for Santa. They also left cookies by Rubble's pup-house so he wouldn't eat Santa's cookies. In the morning, the pups woke up and ate some Christmas bacon before present time. Next, it was time to exchange gifts. The younger pups got their gifts first. Ryder: Okay, this present is from Kailey to Smoky. Kailey: (thinking) I hope he likes it! Smoky tears open the packaging and sees the chew toy that he has been wanting for so long. He jumped around all excited. He gives Kailey a big hug and gives her a kiss. Smoky: Thank you soooo much Kailey! I've been wanting this chew toy for a long time! How could you afford it? It's very expensive! Kailey: I....I traded in my special blanket to get the money for your present. Smoky: You didn't have to do this for me! I would've been happy with anything you bought or made for me. Kailey: I wanted to...You are very special to me. You are worth more to me than that blanket! Smoky: (blushes a little) Thanks! Here is your present Kailey! Kailey: (shakes the box a little) Hmmm I wonder what it is? She opens the box and sat there shocked. In her paws was the Mach 5 remote-controlled toy boat. She immediately pounces on Smoky and licks him. Kailey: Thank you so so much!!! I love it!!! Rocky: He sold the teddy bear he got from our mom to get that for you. Kailey: (looks at Smoky) You did? Smoky: Yup! Kailey: Why? Smoky: You mean the world to me! I've loved you since the day we met at the Stray Pup Sanctuary. You are worth the sacrifice! Kailey: Oh Smoky! (kisses him) The others: Awww! Both pups blush. The rest of the morning went by. Everypup exchanged gifts as well as open Santa's gifts. When they thought they were done with presents, Rocky pulled two more presents out from behind the tree. He gives a present to Smoky and Tundra gives one to Kailey. Kailey opens her's first. "To Kailey, This is a little something to make your Christmas a better one. From, Rocky and Tundra" Kailey tears open the packaging to find the same blanket that she gave up to buy Smoky's chew toy. She cries tears of joy and gives both Tundra and Rocky a hug. Kailey: How did you get this back? Rocky: I saw you leave the store after trading your blanket for Smoky's present so after you left, I went into the store and bought it for you. Kailey: Thank you sooo much! Tundra: Smoky, it's your turn! Smoky: Okay! The note on the present read: "To Smoky, Couldn't imagine seeing you without this! Merry Christmas! From, Rocky and Tundra" He tears open the wrapping paper to find his teddy bear that he traded to buy the boat for Kailey. Smoky: It......it's my teddy!!!!! I thought I lost him forever! Thank you guys so much! (hugs them both) Tundra and Rocky: You're welcome! Smoky: How? Rocky: Well little bro, after you told me that you were going to trade your teddy in for Kailey's present, I followed you and Bandit into town and once you left the shop after the trade, I went in and bought it back for you! Merry Christmas Smoky! Smoky: Merry Christmas Rocky! (hugs his teddy bear tight and then hugs him back) Later that morning, Smoky and Kailey sat in the beanbag chairs talking about their training when something caught Kailey's eye. Kailey: Uh Smoky. Smoky: Yeah? Kailey points up to Rocky who was standing over them holding mistletoe in his mouth between the two. Smoky: Oh! (blushes a little) Smoky and Kailey look at the pups and then at each other before they kiss to the "Awww"s of the others. The pups spent the rest of the day playing with their new toys and spending time together at the Lookout. That night, Smoky kissed Kailey goodnight, went to his pup-house, and hugged his teddy tight thinking about the great day he had. The End... Merry Christmas!!!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Holiday Specials Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories